


First Kiss

by Hidden_Lion



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm the SVG of subtelty, Requested by Dudadudix :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Lion/pseuds/Hidden_Lion
Summary: Evie calls Jayadeep after what seems like the thousandth fight between her brother and father;  that night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Dudadudix  
> (^﹏^) 
> 
> Also to everyone who reads my fics; my Tumblr: Is Dat LiON
> 
> I take requests for one shots and any full work ideas you might have. 
> 
> If u want have a specific prompt; don't be shy to ask me, also of you need any ideas to get inspired by. Plz check the Henvie Prompts post. 
> 
> Much love - BL10.

 

Evie hates it every time her brother and their dad fight.  

Most times, their fights start because of nonsensical things. 

Like Jacob forgetting to feed their dog -Akira- or not taking the thrash out. 

But tonight is not the case; Jacob had gone to Roth and Associates for his summer apprenticeship, and also to spy on them for the Brotherhood; which had pissed Ethan off. 

And so the fight had begun, Ethan had gone off on Jacob for going against his wishes and it had only escalated from there. 

Evie knows she's supposed to be used to this she is truly not; but at least she knows better than to take sides on their daily arguments; so she only excused herself and went to her room. 

The fights they had were mostly verbal; but only once Ethan had gotten physical with Jacob, that had happened when he was 14.

Giving him the scar that ran across his cheek; that had been the only time their father had ever hit either of them. 

But even on her room; her sanctuary, she isn't able to block out their fighting. 

"Why can't you be more like your sister!!" 

"Stop treating like I'm the reason mom's dead" 

"You're good for nothing" 

"Fine! If you want me gone so badly, then I'll leave!" 

"Don't you turn your back on me, boy!" 

She should be used to it by now; but she isn't. 

Sometimes, she wonders if her Dad even realizes why she spends so much time at school and with her friends; of generally out of the house. 

But apparently; he doesn't, and neither does Jacob. 

She knows she can text Jayadeep anytime; they had been friends ever since they were six years old, but she hesitates; he has his own problems as well. 

But eventually she gives in and asks him, if he can come over. 

* * *

 

Jayadeep is doing calculus homework with Raj when he gets Evie's text. 

 

_**Evie** _

 

_**Can you come over?** _

 

Jayadeep knows what's the text about, he's been friends with Evie long enough to know this is another one of Ethan and Jacob's fights. 

"Hey, Raj?" Jayadeep calls out to his friend. 

"Yeah?" The other boy answers as he keeps on looking for his math textbook. 

"I gotta go; but I'll send you the answers tomorrow" Jayadeep answers, as he gets up and packs his things. 

"Right, well see ya later; tell Ashir, I said hi" Raj answers as the finally walks back to his desk; textbook in hand. 

"Sorry" Jayadeep says to Raj as he's leaving. 

"No problem, mate" Raj replies,and then adds "we got a game tomorrow, be prepared or Darim will hang you this time" 

"I'll be" Jayadeep replies before he walks out the door.

He leaves Raj's house and sets course for Evie's. 

* * *

 

It's almost been 15 minutes since Evie texted Jayadeep; by this time she's sure he won't come. 

But she is proved wrong when she hears a tap on her window. 

"Jay" Evie says to him, with an smile on her face as she opens the window 

"Yeah, here I'm" Jayadeep replies, as the enters; smiling as well.

"I'm sorry, I texted you; you were probably busy" Evie says, taking a seat on her bed.

"No, not at all; I was just helping Raj with some stuff that's all" Jayadeep answered, as he took a seat beside her. 

Upon not receiving an answer from Evie, he spoke again. 

"They are going are it again; aren't they?" 

"Yeah, I'm so tired of it" Evie replied, her eyes downcast. 

Seeing her so sad, made Jayadeep's heart feel like it was tearing appart. 

He was in love with her; but if being friends was everything they could be; he'd hang onto it, so naturally he hated this. 

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could do something" Jayadeep said to her; as he wrapped his hand around hers 

At that Evie smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. 

This was Jay Mir, the boy she was utterly and hopelessly in love with. 

The boy, whom always put other people's well being and happiness ahead of his own. 

"If you could, what would you do?" Evie asked, looking into his dark amber eyes. 

"Truth be spoken, I don't know" Jayadeep replied, it was true; he'd do anything to make this better for her. 

He just didn't know what. 

Evie chuckled lightly, she really felt lucky having someone like him. 

"I'm not joking; I'd really do anything, though it doesn't necessarily means I know what" Jayadeep said to her, as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear 

 _ **God, do you even realize what you do to me?**_ Jayadeep thought as he listened for Ethan's fighting.

He knew how overprotective Ethan was of Evie, and surely if Ethan found him with his daughter; he'd never walk the Earth again from the thrashing the was likely to get from his Dad and Ethan. 

"What is it?" Evie asked, as she looked up to see him trying to hear for something. 

"Just making sure your Dad is still busy; otherwise he'll have my hide" He replied, an smile playing on his lips. 

"Ugh, don't remind me of my inability to date boys beacuse of my dad" Evie replied, with a playful roll of her eyes. 

Even if she was allowed to date, she wouldn't have a boyfriend anyway; she wanted him. 

She wanted the only boy she couldn't have. 

For Ethan had warned her about being in relationships with assassins; under the don't let your feelings compromise the mission, maxim.

"Well, my Dad isn't really a fan either" Jayadeep replied, that part was not exactly true. 

But it was close enough to the truth. 

"That's a lie!" Evie called him out; she knew better, Jiya had a boyfriend "Jiya told me you're allowed to date; she told me you just don't" 

"Yes, okay; you caught me" Jayadeep answered, raising his hands in mock surrender, "Let's say I haven't found the right girl; yet" 

"Oh, really?" Evie asked mockingly "I thought you would already have a ton of girlfriends, since you're so handsome" 

 _ **Oh, God; DID I JUST SAY THAT!!!!!!,**_ Evie thought worriedly; she sure knew how to make things awkward. 

"Wait? You think I'm hot?" Jayadeep asked, with a playful smirk on his face. 

"Ugh, go away" Evie said blushing, as she reached for her pillow. 

Jayadeep just laughed; he didn't know why, but he'd always found it extremely cute whenever Evie blushed. 

After he'd stopped laughing; he spoke. 

"Hey, sorry; I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" 

"You didn't, it's just complicated" Evie replied, her voice coming a little muffled from the pillow. 

"What do you mean, by that?" The asked puzzled. 

"Its just... Hard to explain, I guess" Evie replied; why did she always made life difficult for herself. 

"Well, the spanish bulls downstairs are piping down anytime soon so; tell me" Jayadeep answered, as he took a more comfortable position. 

"Jay, really its nothing important" Evie replied, finally removing the pillow from her face. 

"It's bothering you; though" He replied; why was she so intent on avoiding this? 

They usually told each other everything. 

Everything but one thing; in his case: his feelings for her. 

"Really, its not important" Evie replied, rolling her eyes. 

"You have always been a horrible liar" Jayadeep replied, he didn't bother to hide the amused smirk on his face. 

"Okay fine, I'll tell you" Evie finally replied. 

"So?..." He poked at the subject. 

"How do you tell a boy; that you're in love with him?" Evie asked, maybe if he told her something; she just might be able to pluck up the courage to tell him. 

"Well... I don't know; I'm straight, you should ask your brother" Jayadeep replied, but even then the wasn't able to stop the spike of jealousness he felt. 

"Haha very funny" Evie replied, "Let me rephrase that; how would you tell a girl" 

"Tell a girl what?" Jayadeep asked a little distracted. 

Looking at her always seemed to distract him at the worst times. 

"The conversation topic: Feelings" Evie said, barely able to suppress the eyeroll that came with it. 

"Oh crap, sorry" Jayadeep replied, "I got a little distracted" 

"Yeah, I realized, so?" Evie asked again. 

"Um, well... I guess I'd kiss her or something like that" Jayadeep said raising his hands in his typical I-have-no-fucking-clue gesture. 

"Really?" Evie asked, that definitely wasn't the answer she was looking for. 

"Okay, to be honest; I don't know" He replied, blushing a little. 

Evie couldn't help but to smile at that; the looked so damn cute when he blushed. 

God have mercy, on her soul; HE was drop dead gorgeous. 

"Jay, I..." Evie started her sentence, but then thought better of it and shut her mouth. 

"Yeah?" He answered, looking at her. 

Evie had always found it and little incovinient that his intense dark amber eyes and stare left her breathless. 

Shaking her head, she replied "It's nothing" 

"Again, you're the worse liar that has ever walked this Earth; you can mislead Jacob, but not me though" Jayadeep replied, while looking her in the eyes. 

He loved the way her eyes twinkled with mischief and the way they lit up whenever she laughed or smiled. 

"Um... I... I don't know how to tell you this" Evie said, as she turned her eyes away from him. 

"Tell me what?" Jayadeep asked, while he looked ta ther intently. 

"I.... nevermind" Evie replied as she walked to the door of her room; and opened it slightly, to let Akira in,  he hated the fights just as much as she did. 

If not more. 

Akira was extremely happy to see Jayadeep; up to the point in which the Husky dog jumped onto him. 

Sucessfully dragging them down. 

"Hey Akira, I'm glad to see you too" Jayadeep said to the dog; as the scratched its head. 

The Husky happily wagged it's tail; it would never bark when Jayadeep was around, it was as if her on dog; was able to feel her emotions. 

"You been a good boy; I hope" Jayadeep asked the dog, again Akira wagged it tail. 

Jayadeep pulled thing out of his jacket; Evie didn't need to guess at what is was. 

Jerky, Akira's favorite.

Evie smiled as she watched Akira lay on his back to get a belly rub, even though she'd had him for almost two years, she loved the fact the still acted like an overgrown puppy. 

One of the many things that sat right with Jacob; but drove Ethan crazy. 

Soon enough Akira decided to take the bed all to himself so both herself and Jayadeep were forced to sit side by side on the floor; their backs against the wall. 

"So?" Jayadeep asked as the kept an eye on Akira. 

The little puppy his dad had gotten for the twins to years ago; had grown to be so ridiculously big, it took up most of the bed by itself. 

"So what?" Evie replied as she looked at her clock; it marked 10 pm. 

"Are you going to tell me, whatever you were going to tell me of not?" He asked looking at her. 

"I told you, it's not important" Evie replied, "Also, you should get going soon; I don't want you getting in trouble with your dad, Jiya told me the can be a real hardass." 

"Jiya told you that?!" Jayadeep asked her, as the tried to keep his laughter down. 

"Yeah, she did" Evie replied, smiling a little. 

"Well, my dad only has a couple rules; one of them is, if your dating someone you better make sure tp haul ass back home at 9" Jayadeep explained "She got home at 10; so all hell went down"

Evie laughed, it was one of the reasons why she would love to have parents like Arbaaz and Pyara. 

When she'd stopped laughing; Jayadeep spoke again. 

"Since you're so intent on evading my question; then I'll tell you something not even Darim knows" 

Well, Darim not knowing that was a long shot; of course he knew. 

"What would that be?" Evie  asked, looking at him intently. 

 _ **It's your chance, now or never!**_ A little voice in his head told him. 

 _ **No time like the present, right?**_ He thought to himself. 

"Evie, I really, and I mean really....." Jayadeep stopped, did the really have it in him to do this? 

"What?" Evie asked as she looked at him with her bright blue eyes. 

 _ **Oh for fuck's sake! I can't do this!**_ The thought, but a little voice in his head -presumably his consciousness- told him otherwise. 

"I really... really.... like you; and I know you might think it's a joke but I swear its not" Jayadeep finished, his eyes downcast. 

 Evie wasn't able to process her surprise at that. 

 _**Did I hear t**_ _**hat right?** _

It was the only question that was currently spinning, in her head. 

 _ **No there's no way? RIGHT?**_ She asked herself. 

 _ **NOPE!! NOT A CHANCE!**_ a pesky little voice in her head yelled. 

But another one replied: _ **It is,**_ barely above a whisper. 

She turned to look at him; and realized how awful this must have been for him. 

But, if that liltle but hopeful voice was right;  then maybe she could have this.... 

Jayadeep had already taken the first step, it was her turn now. 

"Jay.... I don't think is a joke" Evie replied; Jayadeep looked up a liltle "Beacuse, I.....I...like you too" 

There it was.... 

She'd finally let out the feelings she'd been suppressing; for almost 5 years. 

Evie couldn't bring herself to look at him... 

_**Why? Why? Why?** _

It was the question she'd asked herself ever since she'd started to realize that she was falling for him... 

Jayadeep looked at her; _**had he actually heard that?**_

Just then he realized; that Evie was looking away from him. 

And.... he just knew

Gently placing a lock of hair behind her ear; he cupped her cheek. 

Evie looked up at him, her eyes full of bewilderment. 

He just smiled. 

In a distant part of his brain...he prayed to never hurt Evie on any way. 

Evie, on the other hand; was taken away by the closeness they now shared, his eyes; and the way he was looking at her, stole her breath. 

She couldn't help herself from looking at his lips, countless times; she'd wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. 

They were so close Jayadeep could feel the warmth of Evie's breath on his face; so close that of the tilted his head down just a bit... their lips would brush. 

But, he knew. 

This.... this belonged to her. 

So he waited... 

For a moment, Evie was at loss... 

_**What was SHE supposed to do?** _

But the answer..... was clear; the answer was right in front of her. 

Slowly she tilted her head upwards, and Jayadeep did the same. 

It was clumsy and awkward, as all first kisses are. But it was also one of the most wonderful feelings either of them had ever experienced.

The kiss was gentle; but even then Evie, couldn't help herself but to hold on to him for dear life. 

She was afraid this was some kind of dream.... 

But nothing had ever felt this real to her... 

They only broke the kiss, when neither of them; had a single breath left. 

She looked at him; his cheeks were a couple shades darker; than what his chestnut colored skin usually was. 

"My dad will kill us both; if he finds you here" Evie said with an smile, on her face; there was a light blush on her cheeks. 

Jayadeep chuckled, as Evie gently bushed a dark lock of hair out of his eyes. 

"Um... I'm 101% sure that I should have asked you this; before... we kissed, but..." Jayadeep started to say, and Evie wasn't able to suppress the smile that came up on her lips. 

Who would have thought, the boy's soccer top scorer and valedictorian of his class would be so shy? 

"Evie, would you be my girlfriend?" He finally finished the sentence. 

Looking as embarrassed as ever. 

"Yes" Evie answered, before pulling him in for another kiss. 

However their timetime was cut short; when Ethan opened the door to check on his daughter. 

"JAYADEEP MIR!!!! ; YOU MISCREANT, JUST YOU WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER GETS WIND OF THIS!!!!!" Ethan roared as the reached for the closest thing to throw at the boy. 

The boy; who had just been kissing his liltle girl. 

Knowing that Ethan's aim; was unmatched, he bolted for the window; and scampered down to ground level as fast and gracefully as he'd done; when the came in. 

Many more colorful threats and language, followed his narrow escape, it also woke up some neighbors.

As he ran for his life, away from Ethan's rage. 

He was glad he'd finally had the courage to tell Evie. 

Even if the consequences weren't going to be the best for him. 

It had been, worth it. 

* * *

 

In reality Ethan wasn't all that concerned.... 

He knew Jayadeep was a good kid. 

But he would still have a long nice chat the boy; once he got his hands on him. 

After all, Jayadeep acted far too much like Arbaaz, already. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
